Game
by KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: Alex, Sora, Dipper, and Jonny play a game of Scroogopoly (Scrooge McDuck's take on Monopoly). SotDW story, oneshot.


Response to :devraberbagirl:'s "Other Kinds of Love" theme challenge

**Theme: 58. Game**

**Series: Secrets of the Disney World (Disney, Kingdom Hearts, **_**Jonny Quest**_**, **_**Recess**_**, and **_**Gravity Falls**_**)**

"Aw man. "Go directly to jail. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred McDuck Bucks." Darn." Alex threw the card across the board before moving her piece to the "Jail" space. They were playing _Scroogopoly_, Scrooge McDuck's variation on _Monopoly_.

"Don't worry Alex; I've got a "Get Out of Jail Free" card; I can give it to you to bail you out!" Jonny said. "Well…I'll give it to you if you'll give me a hundred McDuck Bucks."

"No thanks; I'll just stick with rolling for doubles." Alex said as she handed the dice to Dipper, who rolled. He got six.

"One, two, three, four, five…not again!" Dipper groaned upon seeing where he had landed.

"What'd you land on?" Sora asked, peeing over at Dipper's piece.

"Scrooge's Income Tax. Again!"

"Well, put the two hundred in the middle of the board and move on." Alex said.

"If I keep landing on it every time I pass go, I'll never be able to keep the two hundred I get for passing go." Dipper complained as he tossed the faux money onto the board and handed the dice to Sora. "This is the fifth time it's happened; it's a vicious cycle."

"I'm sure you won't land on it next time." Sora said as he rolled. After moving his piece ten spaces, he found that he had landed on the Duckberg Airport. Jonny, who had snatched up all of the transportation deeds within the first few rounds, looked at him.

"How much do I owe you?" Sora sighed, looking through his McDuck Bucks.

"Let's see…I own all four, so…five hundred McDuck Bucks."

Sora reluctantly handed him the five hundred McDuck Bucks bill, and the dice.

Jonny rolled, and then moved his piece. He ended up in the visiting center for the jail.

"Hi Alex!" he said jokingly, as though he actually was visiting her in prison.

"Hi Jonny." Alex smirked as she went along with it. "Get me out, please?"

"My offer of a hundred McDuck Bucks for my pardon card still stands."

"I'd rather pay the extra four hundred to get out." Alex said, taking the dice from him. As she shook them, she whispered, "Come on, doubles."

When she rolled, she found that she had gotten a five and a one. She glumly tossed the dice to Dipper.

The boys each took their turns, and when it came time for Alex's, she took the dice and shook them hard, for a long time.

"Come on, roll already." Sora said.

"Yeah, you're rolling like Mabel does." Dipper added, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry; I _really_ want those doubles." Alex said before she finally tossed the dice. She got a five and a six.

"Ah! So close!" she said, pounding her fist on the carpet.

"You can still buy my card." Jonny said, waving the little pass in front of her.

"Is it still a hundred McDuck Bucks?"

"Two fifty. You should have bought it when it was only a hundred."

"Fine." Alex huffed as she handed the money to him and took the card. "It's better than paying five hundred."

She then moved eleven spaces, and landed on the one space she needed to complete the set she had.

"Ooh, Duckberg Lake. I'll take it." She extended the money for it to Dipper, who was the banker.

"Wait!" Jonny said suddenly.

"What?" Alex asked as she and Dipper looked at him.

"I'll pay you five hundred McDuck Bucks if you don't buy that space."

"No deal. Uh…why don't you want me to buy it?"

"Well…I need something else to sell to you later on since I sold you that "Get Out of Jail Free" card already."

"Oh. Well, sorry. I'm buying it from the bank." She handed the money to Dipper, who gave her the deed. "And just to add a little sting…I'll take three houses for this set." She put six hundred McDuck Bucks in the middle of the board, and Dipper handed her three houses for her properties.

"Shoot." Jonny sighed.

In a few rounds, Alex's houses had turned into hotels. And unfortunately, Jonny had landed on one.

"Five thousand McDuck bucks please." She grinned.

"I'm out." Jonny said, handing all of his money over to her.

"You're not even going to sell anything for extra money?" Dipper asked.

"Nope. I'm done. I don't even think all of my properties are worth that much anyway."

"Ok then. You're out. Now it's down to me, Alex, and Sora."

On her next turn, Alex got a card with a regrettable announcement.

"Pay five hundred McDuck Bucks for every house, and one thousand McDuck bucks for every hotel!" she cried. Aside from her three hotels, she had also begun to build houses on her other row of properties.

"Drat!" said a voice that was not Alex's, but the Magic Mirror Spirit's. They turned to look at him in the mirror of Alex's vanity.

"What's that all about?" Alex asked. "I'm the one who should be saying "Drat!"."

"Prescott and I were betting on which one of you would win, and I bet on you." The Mirror Spirit said. "Now I have to tell Prescott he's the best Gremlin of them all for a whole week!"

"Why were you betting on us?" Dipper asked.

"We didn't have anything else to do." The Mirror sighed. "It was Prescott's idea; not mine."

"That's right." The Gremlin said, appearing from out of nowhere. "Now, Mirror. Who's the greatest Gremlin of them all?"

"You, Prescott." The Mirror sighed.

"Okay then…" Dipper said, a little weirded out. "Back to the game."

"It's almost been two hours…maybe you two should just count out your money and see who has more." Alex said.

"Good idea." Dipper said, and he and Sora began to count out their funds.

When they had finished counting, they found that Sora, who hadn't done too much spending and had landed on the "Free Funds" space a number of times, had won.

"All right!" Sora cheered. "That means I get to be banker next game!"

"Good for you." Jonny said with a nod.

"Yeah, great." Dipper said. "How about we watch a movie next? Or at least play something different. I'm getting tired of this game."

"But we've only played one game." Sora frowned.

"Well, one game of Scroogopoly is enough to tire anyone out." Alex said. "Dipper's idea sounds good. And since you won, you can pick what we do next." She smiled at Sora.

He grinned. "Let's have a pillow fight!"


End file.
